


class 1-a reacts to dream smp (And other stuff)

by Article13



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Reaction, Theres some many characters lol, Video Game Mechanics, based off of some trashy gacha life videos i saw, but better, hopefully, no beta we die like schlatt, this is a reaction fic, to minecraft videos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Article13/pseuds/Article13
Summary: Class 1-a and their teachers had been kidnapped by an unknown being and forced to watch videos for its entertainment. However, unlike other stories they'll only be reacting to one universe. The mcyt universe to be exact.Various Minecraft videos and animatics will be reacted to.
Comments: 28
Kudos: 86





	class 1-a reacts to dream smp (And other stuff)

A soft glow filled the previously black room as the familiar tint of artificial light flooded the large yet empty room. The room itself seemed to mimic a movie theatre, with rows of soft red chairs that led steadily sloped towards the elevated back of the room. Small and flat lights dotted the ceiling and walls and long yet thin radiators lined the walls, heating the room and giving it a welcoming feel. At the beginning of the room was a large screen, clearly mirroring a typical cinema screen. The only apparent difference from a usual cinema was the clearly marked exit doors being locked with a ton of chains, all different in colour and make.

At the front of the cinema a small figure appeared. The figure looked like a shadowy outline of a young person. Its clothing was barely discernible from its skin, yet if one were to look hard enough they would just be able to make the outline of Short and wispy hair, and a large winter coat with a large fluffy hood. The shadowy figure also had large white pinpricks where a person's eyes would usually. The figure glanced around the room before nodding, It pulled an arm from its pocket and placed it on the nearest wall. Immediately white runes flickered across the room and bled into the walls and ceiling. 

“Alright” It muttered, its two-toned voice echoed round the room, the white dots curving in happiness. “Time to move onto stage two of my master plan” it finished with a vaguely cocky tone, as it clicked the fingers of its out-stretched hand. The snap echoed with more weight then it ought to hold. As the sound bounced around the room a large tear appeared, floating just above the ground with tiny streaks of multicoloured light leaking out and dissipating into the air. Screaming could be heard from the rift, sounding to be at a distance but slowly getting closer at a rapid pace. 

With a tremendous crash, a large group of people fell out of the portal and crashed onto the ground. Complaints, yelps and cries could be heard from the pile of people. The twenty or so children all seemed to be wearing the same school uniform with the only exception to this being two adults who fell a fair distance away from the youngsters. Both adults were male and wearing clothing of contrasting colours, one scruffy looking guy with dark hair and even darker clothes, the only exception being a light grey scarf wrapped loosely around his neck and shoulders. The other being a tall but skeleton-like man wearing an unusually loose yellow suit with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. These were Shouta Aizawa and Toshinori Yagi, Also known as Eraserhead and All-might respectively. Both immediately got up off the floor and scanned the room for danger. The darker of the two started to inch towards the large crowd of high school kids. 

Most of the children by this point had gotten up and started to warily scan their surroundings. One student in particular, One Izuku Midoriya, had turned towards his teacher with a worried but determined expression on his face. “Sensei!” he exclaimed. Aizawa took one more glance around the room before looking back towards Midoriya. “Problem child, Report” He demanded in a serious tone. The green hair student looked back towards the rest of his classmates who were just noticing their teacher. “Uh, No injuries or anything sensei! Is this some sort of villain attack?” Midoriya asked nervously. 

Before the teacher could answer, another student shouted “Obviously Deku! Do you need to even fucking ask?” This was Katsuki Bakugou, UA’s resident hothead. In response another student, Eijiro Kirishima, nudged him lightly on the shoulder “Give the man a break Bakubro, We’re all a little confused” he said with an energetic grin. The blonde spitfire scoffed and glanced to the side. “No no, he’s got a point” said Kaminari Denki , sliding up next to Kirishima, a nervous grin falling onto his face. “If it's got Aizawa-sensei so worried, what else could it be?”

At this point the rest of the class had gathered themselves up and surrounded the insomniac teacher, confused and worried expressions staring back at Aizawa as he glanced at each one, checking for any sign of pain. All Might coughed lightly into his hand as he too moved closer to the group. “There doesn't seem to be anyone other than us here, and the only obvious exit has been locked and bolted shut” The blonde teacher commented, a serious expression darkening his face. Aizawa sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “The walls look reinforced too, and we have no clue where we are.. That warp quirk could have dropped us off anywhere” 

“Uh guys! Over there!” screeched Mineta minoru, pointing a fingers towards the furthermost wall, a scared expression seared into his face. Quick as a flash the others snapped their heads towards the wall, serious expressions and quirks at the ready. The Figure from earlier was leaning up against the wall, near blending into it, appearing to look like a normal shadow with the exception of its glowing eyes, which is what the shortest member of the class must have noticed. “Sup” it simply said, raising a hand in greeting.

Immediately Aizawa stepped to the front of the group, quirk activated, causing his hair to float freely around his head. “Who are you and what do you want” he commanded with a glare. The Shadowy figure stood up from the wall and stepped forwards, causing the group to tense up further. “Who I am is really none of your concern, but I suppose for now you can call me A” it spoke raising its hand up in mock surrender “And as for what i want? …. Well it's a long story, you should sit down”. It finished, clapping its hands while doing so. 

“You think we’ll listen to you when we have no clue who you even are, villain?” All might spoke from his place just behind Eraserhead, a frown on his face. “Oh you misunderstand, I wasn't asking” it spoke in a darker tone and suddenly the entire class and their teachers found themselves sitting comfortably in one of the rooms' various seats. “What The HELL!” the children screamed, most of them jumping up from their seats like they were on fire, only to find themselves teleported back onto the seat. “Ok what the actual fuck!” Bakugou called out as he was placed back on his chair for the 5th time. “What did you do?!” shouted Aizawa as he furiously glared at A as they took their place at the front of the room.

“Anyway, now that you're all sitting comfortably-” A said, ignoring the angry glares from around the room “ -i can explain why I've gathered you all here”. The room went silent at this, while the class was understandably pissed at the unknown villain, knowing what the hell it wanted was more important than shouting at it. “I have gathered you, the focal points of your universe, to take a look into another” It announced, raising its arms above its head to emphasize the last point. 

While most of the room exclaimed various noises in shock or confusion, Midoriya instead raised a hand with a determined look on his face. “Uhm yes?” A said, pointing towards the green child. “What do you mean by ‘Focal point of our universe’, is that the reason why you kidnaped us? And how would you let us look into other universes? Does it have something to do with this room? Or your quirk?...” he was cut off by Uraraka, who was sitting next to him, slapping a hand over his mouth with a strained smile. “Deku-kun, now is not the time!” she hissed. Loud giggles echoed around the room, as A held a hand over their mouth, an unseen smile splitting their face. 

“Good questions Midoriya, and a good Segway into my explanation” A spoke through small bursts of laughter, sitting down on the ground with crossed legs. “Going from the start, a universal focal point is exactly that, the focus from which I and others like me can watch a universe from. You and your class just so happen to be the point we watch in from.” It leaned back on one arm while watching as expressions of unease and disgust spread to each of the group. “Yes, I kidnapped you guys for that exact reason and while this room is the way I'll be showing you this other universe, it is not the reason why. For you see I am what your kind would call ‘A god’ and do not need something so miniscule as a quirk to do this”. Loud gasps echoed through the room as many realised the weight behind these words. While they did not have any proof this person was being truthful, the mere fact A was comparing them to a god spoke a lot about their character, and they clearly had the power to back it up, if creating this room and trapping them there was any consultation. 

“Then why do this? Why have you brought us here?” Todoroki said, an uncharacteristic look of worry on his face. “Well I suppose I should say that I brought you here to teach you about the multiverse, or that I brought you here to teach you valuable lessons that would help you become better heroes or beat the league easier. But in reality? You're here because I'm bored and because I can” A’s eyes seemed to glow brighter at this as a cold pressure settled over the room, causing most of the students to shiver under its intensity. 

“Anyways” the pressure left as A sat up, a pleased look barely discernible on their face. “I think it's about time we get started with the first viewing don't you?” They clapped again and the large screen behind them starting up in a flash of white.

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey. uh sorry for not uploading Thursdays angel, i honestly have no clue what I'm doing with it so its in hiatus for now.
> 
> Anyways, the next chapter will be a mix of reactions and explanations. But it will take me a while to type it up so there should a fair wait. though now I've finally gotten into collage i should have more opportunity's to work on it :) .
> 
> as always criticisms are both welcomed and needed! I'm willing to take suggestions as well, just please keep in mind i can only write so many at once.


End file.
